


(wedding) dressed to kill

by rjosettes



Series: Tumblr Fics [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/M, Fake Marriage, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rjosettes/pseuds/rjosettes
Summary: “Mr. Hale, I’m a professional, but I’m not a miracle worker. I can engineer anaphylaxis in a human man as easily as breathing, but wolfsbane toxicity doesn’t generally happen by accident. This is a much more delicate job. What color are my eyes?" She covers them.“Um. Brown?”





	(wedding) dressed to kill

**Author's Note:**

> Just archiving some more Tumblr fic from several years back, so any typos or mistakes transferred over. Hope you enjoy.

Allison hustles into the briefly unguarded room as quickly as she can, careful not to close any of the delicate layers of her dress in the door as she shuts it behind her. “Lock it,” a voice says, just as she’s reaching for the chain. Derek Hale, dressed for a wedding minus his jacket, steps into the light.

“Obviously,” she says, taking care of the deadbolt as well, the heavy slide and satisfying click separating them from the winding hallways deep within the church. “I have to make changes to your vows before your uncle gets back. I have someone distracting him, but I didn’t have any intel on which way he swings, so I don’t know that she’ll be effective.” The papers on the table are covered in scribbling – mnemonic devices, corrected words to make the speech as a whole feel more emotional. He’s even written in pauses to clear his throat, as if he were getting choked up. It’s good work.

“What are you doing here?” he whispers, voice harsh but not as low as she’d imagined it from the photographs. “I paid for Kate.”

She rolls her eyes, hiking up the tulle around her ankles until it rests on Derek’s chair so she can bend over without dirtying it on the floor. “Well, you got me. Kate had other engagements.” She pauses, snorts at herself as she annotates Derek’s vows. “No pun intended. I didn’t think it would matter to you, considering. I make a stunning bride.”

“You’ve done this before?”

Allison recaps his pen, blowing over the wet ink. “Once,” she agrees, flashing him her best smile. “That poor man. If only the ice cream they served us on our honeymoon hadn’t been so abnormally high in iodine, he might still be with us today.”

Derek cracks a smile, making his dour face more handsome; he hasn’t shaved, though his beard is more neatly trimmed than she’d seen in his folder. The overall effect is pleasing. She might replace the photos of herself and Matt with the ones of today for future use. “And you’re sure we can’t just poison Peter?”

“Mr. Hale, I’m a professional, but I’m not a miracle worker. I can engineer anaphylaxis in a human man as easily as breathing, but wolfsbane toxicity doesn’t generally happen by accident. This is a much more delicate job. What color are my eyes?" She covers them.

“Um. Brown?”

“Good. I’ve changed the song for the first dance; Kate’s lost her goddamn mind if she thinks people your age get married to Etta James. I hope Thinking Out Loud works for you. No expectations about your dancing skills, I can match mine to yours.”

Derek frowns, affronted. “I can dance.” He holds his arms out as if he wants a chance to demonstrate for her. They drop when she gestures at her bulky dress. “I can. My mother didn’t want me embarrassing the whole family at events. Laura and I took lessons.”

He’s falling right back into that same somber look that’s overshadowed his fine features since his mother’s murder, and she can’t have that. She steps up onto the low ottoman between them and kisses him hard on the mouth, using his surprise to her advantage as she slips him the tongue. “Right thigh,” she reminds him when she pulls away, the confusion on his face making excitement bubble up inside of her. “You’re tossing the garter on my right thigh. I don’t think your guests will appreciate you tossing the gun on the left into a crowd full of women.”

She climbs down from the ottoman, stealing a Hershey’s kiss from the bowl on the table to explain the smear of her lipstick to Lydia when they meet back up to fix her veil on. The hallway’s still clear when she peeks out, drawing in a deep breath and hoping she’ll be quiet and quick enough in her bare feet to make it back to the bride’s room.

“Hey,” Derek calls. “What was that for?”

She turns over her shoulder, smiling. “They can always tell when it’s the first time.” Glancing up the length of his body one last time, from shined shoes to gelled hair, she decides they might pull this off after all. “See you at the altar. I’ll be the one in white.”


End file.
